Fractional horsepower electric motors are generally small machines which during their operation generate a surprising amount of heat in the motor windings. This heat causes the lubricating oil to become thin and evaporate too quickly, and to cause damage to the bearings and the shaft of the motor and then to the motor itself. It is therefore extremely important to dissipate the heat away from the bearings to the maximum extent possible. One improvement has been to employ a fan on the motor shaft which will blow air over the bearing to assist in cooling it. Another improvement has been to employ metal bearing members in plastic housings. Still another improvement has been the use of porous bronze bearing members lubricated by oil passing through a fibrous wick which is in contact with the bearing. Typical of such improvements are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,034,838; 3,037,822 and 3,934,953. None of these patents, however, shows an optimum combination of features for a small fractional horsepower electric motor.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved bearing and bearing bracket for a small electric motor. It is another object of this invention to provide an improved bearing and bearing bracket for a fractional horsepower electric motor that generates considerable heat during operation. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.